Indigo Plateau Adventures Pheonix Style!
by Pineapple Inc
Summary: Bored with just Ash and co.? How about a new story? Go through how Tally became Pokemon Master! Watch her give others naseua! Read and find out how Tally Ketchum, older sister to Ash, came to where she stands right now! Full sum inside!


~PDT~: Ya ever watch Pokemon? Ever wonder what another person would be like in Ash's situation?? Ever wonder what it'd be like to be his closest relative? Well, here ya go~! Join Tally Ketchum aka Pheonix the Pokemon Master as she become said Master and What she would be like! See her chip away at the sanity of Cynthia and punch Paul to the ground! See all her Pokemon and her adventures! Join her in her quest to travel the ends f the world!

~~~!#$%^&*(~~~~~~

"Hmmhmm!" Mic. Squeaks, "I would just like to announce that I do not own Pokemon! If I did then all of this crap your about to see would be on the big screen!!"

"BOOOO!!!!!!" Everyone yells.

"Aww, SHUT UP!!!"

~~!#$%^&~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1-**_ Her little brother_

The old man smiled as he looked up. His door jingled, signaling that someone just entered his lab.

"Tally," Professor Oak smileed up at the young girl, "What a pleasant surprise. Well actually, considering whose here, its not that much of a surprise."

Tally Ketchum smirked at the professor. She was an average 15 year old, most would say. She took after her father, with black hair that reached just above her waist in a ponytail. The only thing present from her mother were her amber eyes that shone blood red when raged. She wore black worn out jeans and a black thin vest over her red tee. The last touch were the worn out running shoes.

"Come on now Sam," Tally said, refusing to call him professor, "Where is he?"

Oak shook his head and called out, "Bill! Tally's here!"

Shuffling sounds could be heard as a brown haired, blue eyed man came out from the back He was wearing blue overalls and a striped shirt. The man grinned as he caught sight of her.

"Tal! Was waitin for you to show up!" Bill said, "So you want her now or ya wanna talk for awhil-"

"Now!" Tally laughed playfully.

Bill smirked as Oak laughed along. He pulled out a pokeball and gave it to the girl. Tally grinned as she called out the pokemon.

"Eve!!" The small Evee mewled as it came out. Tally squealed as the small pokemon jumped up to her.

"Your Evee seems to know you're her trainer," Oak said, staring pleasantly at them.

Tally smiled, "I'll call you Eve."

Eve mewled in happiness. Tally picked her up and waved bye to the other two while saying thanks. She walked home with Eve walking by her side in contempt. She was going to go on a pokemon journey! She was living her dream of exploring the world!

"So, Eve," Tally looked down at her companion, "You ready to meet the family?"

Eve bounced in excitement as if to say yes. Tally chuckled as she raced with the pokemon to the house on the hill. A woman came out of the house wearing a pink dress and a sun hat. She had brown hair and amber eyes.

"Mom!" Tally yelled as she and Eve raced over to Delia Ketchum.

Delia smiled, "Hey, honey. Whose this?"

"She's Eve, my first pokemon!"

Delia sighed, "That means you'll be going out on your pokemon journey soon. I feel so old knowing that my oldest is going out on her journey and soon will her brother."

"Mom!" Tally smiled, "Your not that old! And besides, Ash is six. He won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Delia nodded.

"Speaking of the squirt," Tally looked around, "I haven't seen him. Where is he?"

"Oh, he went out to play with Gary."

Tally smirked,"Cool!"

~!#$%^&*()~~

Later on, Ash returned home from playing with Gary. He spotted Eve and squealed in delight.

"Is that an Evee!?" He yelled as he went over to her and petted her.

Tally came over and smiled. Ash was just so cute! She was going to miss him so much! She was a little protective of him....okay, she was over protective. She once beat this one kid for making fun of him when he was three. But, he was so innocent that she would do anything to preserve it for a long time. There was no way he was going to grow up without her consent. No way.

He was her little brother.

~~!#$%^&*()~~

Pdt: YAY!!! That was so fun! Meow!

Robin: In the next episode Tally leaves for her journey and gets a friend along the way.

Chaos: I HAVE MEASLES!!!!

Don: O.O


End file.
